


Третий вопрос

by 18April



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen, story of Illya's parents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18April/pseuds/18April
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть три вопроса, которые все - так или иначе - хотели бы задать Илье. Как он с его биографией попал в КГБ, как со своим психическим расстройством стал лучшим агентом и...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Третий вопрос

_На дачу в Подмосковье, где в обществе бабушки и учителей Илья провел большую часть своего детства, его родители приезжали нечасто._

_У отца почти не было свободного времени и выходных – а те, что все же выпадали, следовало проводить с «нужными людьми». А мать – одна из первых красавиц Москвы, и первая ее модница, годящаяся своему влиятельному супругу в дочери – практически всегда его на этих встречах сопровождала, украшая их и своей свежестью, и знанием этикета._

_Курякин-старший, своим старанием и счастливой звездой поднятый от сохи в Кремль, отлично понимал, что в его нынешнем статусе прежние привычки и образ жизни будут совершенно неуместны, но понимал и что в его возрасте всерьез себя перековать весьма затруднительно. Но молодая супруга, обученная всем этим манерным тонкостям, вполне могла сгладить неэстетичные стороны его «рабоче-крестьянского происхождения». Тем более, после революции многие из таких семей изрядно поблекли и были готовы на все, чтобы вернуть себе прежний «достойный образ жизни». Поэтому как выглядит брак между "ломовыми жеребцами и породистыми кобылками", Илья знал лучше кого бы то ни было._

_Приличные девушки – это те девушки, которые знают себе цену. И находят одного постоянного клиента на всю жизнь._

_То, что отец для матери был, по сути, лишь первым покупателем – и поэтому она с такой легкостью забыла о нем после его ареста, изо всех сил стремясь вернуться в столицу – Илья осознал много позже. Когда уже немного привык, что многое из того, что казалось ему идеалом и являлось смыслом жизни – начиная с родителей и заканчивая Родиной - далеко не так идеально. Вот только ценности из-за этого не утрачивало._

***

\- Прости, но я до сих пор понять не могу… как тебя взяли в КГБ с такой-то биографией?

Наверное, это не лучшая тема для разговора. 

Наверное, даже наихудшая из возможных. 

Но чуть осоловелому от виски, уютно устроившемуся на диване Наполеону внезапно захотелось это спросить. И получить ответ – и такой, чтобы все точки над «И». А своим желаниям он отказывать не привык. 

На рассеченном шрамом виске Ильи дрожит отсвет лампы – отчего-то рыжий, как каминное пламя. Это же пламя ровно горит в светлых глазах русского. Но Соло это не тревожит. Видимо, виски был действительно хорошим. А может, они просто оба слишком устали после задания. 

\- Все же в глубине души ты – баба, ковбой, - устало произносит русский и отвечает на вопросительный изгиб темной брови, - те почему-то всегда точно знают, когда мужчина не причинит им вреда, и без зазрения совести садятся ему на шею. 

\- Это означает, что я все же развел тебя на откровенность? 

\- Это означает, что ты, как и многие «ваши», ничего не знаешь о моей стране. Даже зная наш язык. Хотя для вас Союз, вроде бы, «объект повышенного внимания». 

Соло только пожимает плечами. Он действительно мало что знает об СССР, хоть – если вдуматься – это даже странно, учитывая, сколько внимания «советам» уделяют в Пентагоне и «родном» ЦРУ. Советская, да и прежняя русская культура слишком мало встречаются в обычной жизни рядового американца, тем более такого прожигателя жизни, как Соло. Поэтому их мало интересует Россия, как таковая – только ее внешние связи и геополитические интересы. А что происходит там «внутри»… пусть об этом болит голова у начальства и прочих советологов с кремлеведами. 

\- Так просвети меня. 

Илья откидывается на спинку кресла и почти сливается с тенью. Просто поразительно, как ему это удается - с его-то габаритами. Наполеон уже хочет рассердиться на такое бегство, и обвинить «коллегу» в «нерусском поведении», когда тот все же заговаривает: 

\- После ХХ-го съезда – хоть о нем-то ты слышал? - моего отца реабилитировали, что окончательно открыло мне все дороги. Хоть они и раньше были не так уж и закрыты. Послереволюционное время – дрянь в любой стране. Если бы у нас были столь придирчивы к биографиям – то работать стало бы некому. Многие за свою жизнь успели побывать и в Кремле, и на Лубянке – после чего благополучно возвращались обратно. Или в Кремль, или на Лубянку. Тот же Рокоссовский или… ну, у вас его зовут «Главный Конструктор».

\- Так значит, твоего отца оклеветали во время борьбы за власть, но закрыли на это глаза из-за твоих талантов? 

\- Если бы это было так, - голос у Ильи слишком спокойный, - то в тот день в кафе пострадал бы не столик, а твоя физиономия. А так… на правду не обижаются. Или в США любят казнокрадов?

***

_На самом деле Курякин долгое время (пока лично не изучил дело отца и не сопоставил его со своими воспоминаниями) не верил в то, что он – уже убеленный сединами, герой Революции и Гражданской войны, которая в представлениях поколения Ильи казалась эпохой титанов – действительно ввязался во все эти аферы со снабжением._

_И когда?!_

_В то самое время, когда сотни тысяч людей в Ленинграде умирали от голода, когда пылали фронты под Москвой и Сталинградом. А может все это началось много раньше… В СССР ведь часто был дефицит, а в 20-е и 30-е – и вовсе кошмарный голод, когда доходило до людоедства._

_Кто знает, может у маминых духов, звонких каблучков, сумочек с чуждыми для русского слуха надписями – но от которых одинаково блестели глаза женщин всех концов Земли – и легких платьев, так чудесно облегающих ее стройную фигуру, отчего мама казалась изящной куколкой (Габи чем-то ее неуловимо напоминает) – была такая цена, которую не возместишь даже единоличной постройкой Беломорканала?_

_Сам Илья никогда не знал ни голода, ни дефицита. Даже после ареста отца, когда пришлось покинуть комфорт правительственных дач с их экономками и личными шоферами, а домашнее обучение сменить на обычную школу в тихом провинциальном городе, где он поселился у дальней родни. Но слухи просочились и туда, а потому ровесники его не взлюбили с пылом и искренностью детей, чьи отцы сейчас погибали на фронте, а сами они жили по талонам и, подрабатывая на заводах, которым так остро не хватало рабочих рук._

_Одному только Богу известно, чего все это стоило матери, но ГУЛАГовских ужасов, которые явно себе навоображал Соло, в жизни Ильи не случилось._

_Его демоны имели вовсе не форму казенной комнаты или тюремной баланды._

***

\- Только до тех пор, пока они не попались, - усмехается Соло. – А он значит попался… И это в самый разгар войны?! Однако ж…

Соло чуть привстает, надеясь, теперь разглядеть лицо собеседника – но тот спрятался слишком хорошо. 

\- У войны свои соблазны, Соло. Кому, как ни тебе этого знать. Вспомни… Вокруг тебя земля - или вовсе без закона или с законом, под которым из-за человеческих страданий буйным цветом распускаются злоупотребления и бардак. Многие «интересные вещи» валяются посреди дороги или в разбомбленных домах. Или же их – и любую симпатичную девушку - можно купить за банку тушенки или плитку шоколада. А то и просто вежливо помахав дулом пистолета. А потом все бросить и все забыть – война же, чрезвычайное положение, особые полномочия… Кажется, ты тоже попал под очарование этой эпохи? На всю жизнь попал. 

\- Речь не обо мне, - чуть сипло произносит Соло. Он давно свыкся со своими грешками, и давно не реагировал на подобные душеспасительные беседы. Но почему-то, когда об этом заговаривал Илья – все это, да и сама жизнь Соло представали в совсем другом, отвратительном свете. И за это хотелось всерьез, а не шутки ради ужалить в ответ. Как тогда в кафе. Чтобы этот резной столик с газетами и бутылкой элитного пойла полетел в стену. 

Илья внезапно и резко подается вперед – отблески света ярко вспыхивают в зрачках. 

\- Речь и о тебе тоже, - с привычной твердостью, совершенно неуместной в обычном разговоре, и больше напоминающей упертость, произносит он. – И у тебя поперек лица написано, что ты хочешь сказать гадость и вывести меня из себя. А потом особо вежливо поинтересоваться, как меня «такого» взяли в агенты. Но тут все просто – эти приступы остались в детстве. До самой нашей встречи. Мне очень давно не приходилось делать то, что я считаю неправильным. 

Хочется съязвить, например, о злосчастной троице в ватерклозете, а может - о «чистых руках» и методах КГБ, но интуиция подсказывает иное: 

\- Или очень давно не приходилось доверять кому-то, а потом получать… ну, скажем выговор от начальства. Ты ведь именно поэтому в тот день пришел ко мне с таким перекошенным лицом? Не думаю, что тебя можно испугать. Даже Сибирью. Все свои страхи ты носишь с собой. 

Складки на лбу и вокруг невозможных голубых глаз разглаживаются, лицо светлеет. 

«Ты меня ненавидел?»

\- Ты его ненавидишь – за то, что все так вышло? – уже намного тише спрашивает Наполеон. 

\- Нет. Он же мой отец. Но и его арест я считаю справедливым. Хоть когда-то эта мысль чуть не свела меня с ума. Считать нашу семью "невинными жертвами системы" было куда проще. 

Соло усмехается и вновь прикладывается к бокалу. 

\- Тяжко с вами, с порядочными людьми. 

«… великовозрастное наше с Габи дитя», - мысленно добавляет он про себя. 

И внезапно задумывается, кем бы стал Илья, не обожги его жизнь и «советская бесчеловечная система», как углекислотный лазер - пресловутые кусачки. Таким же высокопоставленным вором, но уже с безупречными манерами дипломата, или напыщенным мажором, способным лишь спускать отцовские денежки? Омерзительнее нуворишей, как известно, бывают только их дети. 

Видимо, правду говорят – что Бог ни делает, все к лучшему. 

Хоть из всех загадок, окружавших Курякина – это, наверное, самая большая. 

Как у таких неидеальных родителей вырос такой идеальный ребенок? 

 

**Примечание:**

«Главный конструктор» - Сергей Королев. 

Время ареста Курякина-старшего приходится на 1942 год из-за досье Ильи в конце фильма (по этим данным он родился в 1931). Учитывая, что хищения и коррупция в СССР (да еще в военное время) приравнивались к измене Родине – отец, скорее всего, пошел по 58 статье, которую принято считать «политической». Поэтому матери Ильи, по идее, полагалось от 5 до 8 лет лагерей на севере или в Сибири, а потом «101 километр», а ему самому – высылка на 5 лет в провинциальный сиротский приют или колонию для несовершеннолетних (все подобные учреждения, кстати, курировались НКВД). Но в таких условиях его матери «пользоваться успехом у друзей» было бы довольно затруднительно.


End file.
